User talk:Ardent1984
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vault-Tec Labs! Thanks for your edit to the Ardent's Fallout 2 Mod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dude101 (Talk) 00:04, December 31, 2009 Hi and thank you! There's nothing right ow, unless you are part of the RP porgraming team. :) What can change the nature of a man? (talk) 07:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm having a few issues with the Frog Morton section in Redding. I'm using XP SP3 v1.0 UK 2.1.2b patch with no other mods. The 1st problem is a persistent crash with the following message: Dwwin.exe ap error. The exception breakpoint. A breakpoint has been reached (0x80000003) occurred in the application at location 0x7c90120e. What I believe is happening is that the rats are setting off the new traps. This is happening beyond the view screen range of the Wannamingo mine entry points so I can't be 100% sure. However, the trap explosion noise and the message that a rat or a thug has taken damage is a bit of a give-away. Curiously this crash error also has an effect on my Windows XP screen saver! When left for X minutes, (until the screen saver activates), the tetrahedron cannot be created and a giant white rectangle floats about the screen containing a message saying the 3D image couldn't be created. This crashing is a nuisance more than anything else. I kill one or two rats and re-save the game. The bigger problem is the gun targeting system. Moving from one clear line-of-site hex to another can have unfathomable targeting accuracy consequences. I have a scoped hunting rifle. If I move from a clear line-of-site hex with a 95% accuracy rate to a partially obscured hex with a 21% accuracy rate and then back again the accuracy rate doesn't always reset. This also affects Morton's gang. Since their weapons are even less accurate they never fire a shot at less than point-blank range. The rifle can be reduced to 20% at punching range. Provided I keep Sulik and the others out of the fight I can successfully employ a solo hit-and-run tactic whilst being chased by 9 men with shotguns. It becomes a gecko hunt rather than a fire-fight. Effective but unsatisfying. 14:21, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Lostabroad2. Later edit: The problems dissipate once the rats are dead and Chosen One leaves, (then returns), to the Redding Mine Entrance. However the guards will still not shoot unless they are on an adjacent hex. IE They have 8 action point and shooting requires 4 action points. If you are next to a guard and move 8 hexes away he will move next to you. If you move 5 hexes away he will move next to you and punch you. He will only shoot if you are within 4 hexes which allows him to move adjacent to you and shoot you at point blank range. This negates the danger of guards with powerful guns. Curiously you can shoot through the shutter Mine Entrance shutter door even when it is closed.17:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Lostabroad2. Not a bug - but it's reported that the Enclave encounter outside Gecko can only be initiated before the Power Plant is fixed. This is not true, (It was probably fixed by you earlier. lol). It requires a Science check >45 & <51. Having fixed and optimized the Plant select: Back, Initiate General Maintenance Sequence, & Load current service procedure. The Download option is now available which allows you to log-on with the Enclave. (3rd, 1st, & 2nd options for the code). 00:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Lostabroad2 The car trunk can't be accessed at the Toxic Caves.